This project encompasses a series of studies examining the behavioral correlates of endocrine disorders, including children with precocious puberty. Turner's syndrome, and growth hormone deficiency. A first objective was to determine whether these children are at risk for problems in psychosocial adjustment. In a sample of children with precocious puberty, we reported that these children do, in fact, show an above-normal incidence of a variety of adjustment problems. A current objective is to ascertain the factor(s) responsible for this finding. Analyses completed to date have focused on the relationship between variations in subject characteristics within the precocious puberty group and measures of psychosocial adjustment based on the Child Behavior Checklist. Three factors were examined on the basis of a literature review: diagnosis, height, and pubertal stage. There was no evidence of an effect of whether or not precocious puberty was attributable to a CNS disorder. In contrast, greater height relative to age was associated with better psychosocial adjustment, due in part to the fact that while the older children tended to be closer to age-normative heights, they also showed more evidence of psychosocial difficulties. Nevertheless, the effect of height remained significant after controlling statistically for age. Possible relationships between pubertal stage and incidence of adjustment problems was examined using Tanner breast stage and Tanner pubic hair stage as indicies of pubertal status. No significant relationship was detected between pubic hair stage and psychosocial adjustment, but more advanced breast stage was associated with greater psychosocial difficulties. Additional analyses are planned to clarify this finding. Future studies will include pre-post treatment comparisons of adjustment for the precocious puberty sample.